Love from Hate?
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Companion to You Changed Me. Grimmjow finds a new Vasto Lorde level menos in the desert. He takes her to Aizen and she is made the 11th Espada. She's put under Grimmjow's care which isn't exactly a good thing. They both have horrible tempers and a matching bloodlust. Is it possible for love to bloom from hate? Or will they kill each other instead? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello! This is a new story that is actually a companion to one of my others, **_**You Changed Me**_**. You don't have to read them both to understand either of them (But I would greatly appreciate if you read both^_^). This is a Grimmjow X OC story. I've been really wanting to write a story with my favorite Espada and now it has finally happened! Enjoy the story! And please R & R!**

**Warnings: Foul language, mature content later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach.**_

Chapter 1

Blue hair moved in the breeze that swept across the desert of Hueco Mundo. The sword strapped to his waist clanked as he walked. He left a trail of footprints in the sand behind him.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had been turned into an Espada a few months before. Aizen was working on some sort of plan so all of the Espada were pretty much on standby until further notice. He had decided to walk to clear his head after yet another fight with the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. He was about to go back to Las Noches when he saw a foot sticking out from behind a boulder. He then moved around the boulder and his eyes widened at what he found. A naked woman with skin as pale as the sand beneath her was curled in a ball behind the boulder. She looked up at him with the most fearsome, demonic red eyes he had ever seen. Her light purple hair should have made her seem less dangerous but it didn't.

"Who are you?" he asked. She glared up at him.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied. She shifted and he saw that her hollow hole was in the same place as his own. He also noticed that the right side of her face was covered with part of a hollow mask. The bone went from her temple to down just below her jaw line. The teeth of her mask looked even sharper and more sinister than his own. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada in Aizen's army. You better watch it. I won't show mercy just because you're a woman," he sneered. She looked away and flung her arm out at him, releasing a cero that he barely dodged. "What the fuck?" he yelled.

"You're annoying me," she explained.

"You remind me of that scrawny little bastard Ulquiorra," he muttered. "You're coming with me. I'm taking you to Aizen." He grabbed her arm and she yanked it away harshly. The look in her eyes was more than unnerving to the blue-haired man.

"I'll go with you, but. Don't. Touch. Me. Again." She got up, completely unfazed by the fact that she was still naked. Grimmjow turned away before he started to drool in front of the well-endowed woman. (He was a man, after all.) He was slightly amazed that her somewhat tall (she was only a few inches shorter than him) lean figure could hold that much weight on her chest. She rivaled Halibel!

"Well, let's go," he replied.

* * *

As soon as they entered Las Noches, a couple of low level arrancar walked past.

"Hey, you two!" Grimmjow called. They flinched at the Espada's loud voice.

"Yes?" they asked as they bowed. He jerked his thumb towards the woman beside him.

"Get her some clothes so I can take her to Aizen." They hurried off and then returned quickly, handing the woman the clothes. Grimmjow turned away as she dressed.

"So where is this Aizen person?" she asked. Grimmjow turned back and looked her over. She had on the standard pants all the arrancar wore. Her top was long sleeved but left her shoulders exposed and ended just above the hole in her abdomen. If she weren't so irritating, he would've though she looked hot.

"Follow me."

* * *

They entered the throne room and, as soon as they were directly in front of Aizen, Grimmjow bowed.

"My, my. I thought I felt and unfamiliar presence," a silver-haired man said.

"I agree. I didn't realize it was a woman though," a blind man added. Grimmjow looked up at the man sitting on the throne between the other two.

"Gin, Kaname, I believe Grimmjow has brought us a gift," Aizen said.

"Lord Aizen, I found her the desert," Grimmjow explained.

"She seems quite powerful," Kaname noted.

"Indeed," Aizen agreed. "Is she, Grimmjow?" The Sixth Espada nodded.

"She fired a cero at me that would've taken my head off is I hadn't dodged." Aizen finally looked at the woman.

"What is your name?"

"I have no name," she replied. A thoughtful look crossed the evil leader's face.

"I feel a dark aura coming from you. From now on, you will be known as Kurono. 'Belonging to Dark' seems to fit," Aizen decided. "If you could've killed Grimmjow, you are surely powerful. Do you have a zanpakto?" She held her arm straight out in front of her and a wickedly curved blade appeared in her hand.

"Do you mean this?"

"Interesting. I hadn't planned on more than ten, but you seem like a valuable asset. You are now my Eleventh Espada." Aizen pointed at Kurono and she felt a burning in the middle of her back. Grimmjow watched as the number 11 appeared on her back. "Grimmjow, she is under your care. Train her." Grimmjow scowled.

"Wouldn't she fit better with someone like Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"You are the one who found her. She is your responsibility now. Teach her well." Aizen's tone left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir," he replied. He then turned to the newest Espada. "Come with me. I'll show you to your room.

* * *

_'Damn it! There aren't any free rooms is this damn place!' _Grimmjow thought angrily. They had walked down hallway after hallway in a horrible and uncomfortable silence. They turned a corner and he realized they were near his room. They walked until found a door without a name. The door, to the Sexta's dismay, was the one across from his. He didn't want her there, but he was tired of looking for a room.

"Here you go. See ya," he told her and turned to go into his room. He stopped when he reached his door. "A couple of lower level arrancar will be by in a while to bring you clothes and that kind of stuff. From now on they'll be your Fracciones. They'll be under your command." With that, he walked into his room, leaving her alone. He flopped onto his bed, head pillowed on his arms.

_'What is that woman's problem?'_ he thought. He yawned as he twisted his pinkie in his ear. After flicking the gunk off his pinkie, he rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Kurono entered her room and looked around. The room was white, just like the rest of Las Noches. There was a bed with a small table beside it, a large circular window with two large curtains, and two doors. She moved to one of the doors and opened it to find that it was an empty closet. The other door turned out to be a bathroom. As she walked towards the window, there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, two girls who looked about fourteen stood outside her room with bundles in their arms. They smiled up at her and then bowed.

"Hello, Lady Kurono. We have been chosen by Lord Aizen to become your Fraccion. Please teach us all that you know!" they said together. They both had long, straight black hair and their partial masks started the corner of one eye, went under their eyes and across the bridge of their noses, and ended in the same place on the other side. One had dark purple eyes and the other had deep green eyes.

"I'm Lani," the one with purple eyes said.

"And I'm Lanai," the one with green eyes said. Kurono gave them a slight smile. She figured it would be wise to get along well with her new underlings.

"Nice to meet you," she replied. This caused both girls to blush. "But I have to learn how things work around here before I can teach you anything."

"Oh! That's right! We heard that Grimmjow-san will be training you," Lani said. Kurono's smile faded.

"Sadly, that's true," she replied.

"May we come in to put away your clothes?" Lanai asked, changing the subject. Kurono nodded and stepped out of their way. She took a seat on her bed as they put her clothes away. When they finished, they bowed and said goodnight. It didn't take long for Kurono to lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey, woman! Wake up!" Grimmjow yelled as he pounded on Kurono's door. The door flew open and a pair of demonic red eyes glared at him.

"I was already awake, you ass!" she growled as she shoved her way past him. He scowled at her.

"We have a meeting with the other Espada and Aizen. Follow me," he told her. He led her to a room with an oval shaped table. Aizen sat at the head of the table and there were seven others around it. Grimmjow took his seat and Aizen's gaze moved to Kurono.

"Welcome, Kurono. I apologize for Ulquiorra and Yammy being absent, but they are taking care of some very important business for me." He looked around at the others. "Everyone, this is Kurono, the 11th Espada." The others stared.

"Hello," she said as she bowed. Aizen then introduced them all and told her to take the seat across from Grimmjow. There was a thin man, Nnoitora, beside Grimmjow who wouldn't take his eyes off her chest and grinned lecherously. She frowned and pointed her index finger at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he was instantly behind her, grabbing her wrist. He leaned down and whispered angrily in her ear.

"If you fire that cero, I can almost guarantee that you'll be executed right here. Aizen won't put up with that shit." She yanked her wrist out of his grip.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" she growled back. They heard a laugh and looked up to see that Nnoitora's grin had gone from lecherous to evil.

"Well, don't you two look chummy already? Touching her and whispering in her ear, Grimmjow," he said as he laughed again.

"Fuck off, Cyclopes," they answered in unison.

"All of you, stop this nonsense," Aizen said. He didn't raise his voice, but the air got thicker and it was difficult to breathe. Grimmjow went back to his seat and the room fell silent. "Ulquiorra and Yammy are in the World of the Living determining if the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, will be a threat to us. Once they return, we will be able to put my plan into action." Aizen talked for a while longer and then dismissed them.

* * *

Grimmjow and Kurono had been ordered to train. The now stood in one of the training rooms, glaring at each other.

"You'll need your zanpakto," he sneered. Her eyes narrowed as her curved blade appeared in her right hand. She didn't wait for him to prepare himself before she lunged at him, her sword almost catching his throat. He ducked and moved his leg in a sweeping kick, knocking her legs out from under her. She recovered quickly and swung her sword at him again. A loud 'clang' filled the as Grimmjow drew his sword and blocked her attack.

"I won't be defeated by a woman!" he growled. She kept on the offensive, pushing him backwards until is back hit the wall. He pushed her back just enough so that he was able to switch their positions, slamming her into the wall. She cried out in pain and he smirked. Both Espada were breathing heavily and Grimmjow's hand was around her throat. His insane grin plastered itself on his face as he moved his lips to her ear.

"You may be strong, woman, but don't fuck with me," he growled into her ear. She shoved him away and he slid across the floor. She charged at him again and he caught her wrist. "We're done for today." At that moment, Lani and Lanai ran into the training room.

"Lady Kurono!" Lani called. The two girls reached the two Espada.

"Are you finished with your training?" Lanai asked.

"We want to show you around! Lani explained. Kurono smiled, which shocked Grimmjow. It never occurred to him that she _could_ smile.

"We just finished," she told them. The young arrancars finally seemed to notice Grimmjow. They bowed.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt!" they apologized. Grimmjow waved it off.

"Like she said, we were done anyway." He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked out. Lani and Lanai swooned as they watched him leave.

"He's so gorgeous!" Lanai said to her sister. Lani nodded enthusiastically.

"So gorgeous!" she agreed. Kurono made a noise under her breath which brought the girls' attention back to her.

"Oh! Come with us, Lady Kurono!" they said as they took her hands.

* * *

Weeks passed and nothing was going on since Ulquiorra and Yammy hadn't returned. Kurono and Grimmjow trained every day. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they were just training or if they were actually trying to kill each other. Their tempers clashed constantly.

One day got particularly rough. Although Kurono had gotten faster and stronger, Grimmjow was still able to best her. He had thrust his sword at her multiple times and she'd manage to dodge them all, but not completely. There were cuts all over her body. Blood ran down her cheeks and arms. This caused her to go after Grimmjow with renewed vigor. She managed to knock his sword out of his hand and then made hers vanish, the sparring match breaking down to hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't long before he had her pinned to the floor. His hand held her arms down and his legs straddled her hips.

"I win," he smirked. She turned her head away from his piercing blue eye and the sweet smell of her blood wafted up to his highly-sensitive nose. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down, his tongue moving along the cut on her cheek. She gasped and her pulse quickened. His smirk widened and moved his lips to her ear, licking along the shell. This pulled a quiet moan out of her.

"Aaah!" she cried as he began sucking on her pulse point. Encouraged by her sounds, his mouth traveled lower to the curve of her breast. She arched into him as he placed open-mouthed kisses on the soft flesh. As she pressed her body to hi, she felt something that was definitely _not_ soft pressing into her abdomen. His hand moved up her torso and had just started to unzip her shirt when they heard twin gasps. They looked up to see Lani and Lanai, eyes wide, faces red, mouths covered in shock, and staring at the two Espada.

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-Hey, Everyone! I know it's been a while. Homework and getting ready for college have kind of gotten in the way of my writing. I've had this chapter written for a while but I haven't been able to type and post it. But now it's finally here! Read and Review! Please enjoy the story!**

**Warnings: There is some bad language in this chapter, but I think that's it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or any of its characters. Only my own. **

Chapter 2

"Fuck!" Grimmjow growled. He stood up and was gone in an instant. He stormed through the hallway, angry that he was still turned on and even angrier that it was because of _that_ woman. He couldn't stand her! But _damn_ was she sexy. And confident, which made her dangerous. He stopped and threw his fist into the wall, cracking the stone and letting the pain clear his head. He was going to stay away from her. She already knew the ways of the arrancar so she could find someone else to train with. He sighed and headed to his room to take care of his "problem".

* * *

Kurono sat on the floor of the training room, glaring at the door that Grimmjow had just exited through. How dare he touch her like that! And then he left! Now she was sitting on the floor, turned on, with her fraccion hovering around her and asking questions that she couldn't and didn't want to answer.

"Are you and Grimmjow-san together? Are you in love? Is this why you spend so much time training together?" the girls asked excitedly. Kurono held up her hand and the girls fell silent.

"We aren't going to talk about this. If you'll excuse me, I have to go," she told them. She got up and walked out feeling her fraccions' eyes on her.

* * *

"Open up, asshole!" Kurono yelled angrily, pounding on Grimmjow's door. She knew he was in there because she'd felt his riatsu spike for a couple of minutes and then drop down to normal. The door flew open and her eyes widened. His face was flushed, his eyes were slightly glazed, and he was breathing heavily as he scowled at her. He actually looked kind of hot but she shook the thought from her mind.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, clearly irritated that she was there. She glared at him.

"Is it your personal policy to turn women on and leave them? Do you know how embarrassing it was with Lani and Lanai right there?" she asked.

"Of course I know how embarrassing it was! And no, I don't normally do that! Did you really just want me to fuck on floor right in front of them? Because that's what would've happened!" he replied. She only glared at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room, closing the door and pinning her against it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice low. His lips were by her ear while one of his hands toyed with the waist of her pants.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked. His hand started to slip into her pants and then he was slapped across the face. He backed up and glared at her.

"That's not what I said! I was saying you shouldn't have done anything in the first place!" she yelled. She then threw open the door and stomped out.

"Damn it!" he growled, punching the wall next to the door.

* * *

Kurono entered her room and let out an animalistic growl.

"He's so infuriating! I can't stand him!" she said aloud. But then she remembered that he _had_ managed to arouse her. It proved that he definitely wasn't inexperienced. And that he was dangerous. There was no way he was going to touch her again. She was going to avoid him as much as she could so it would never be able to happen again.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Lani and Lanai were at her door to tell her that Aizen wanted to meet with all of the Espada. She sighed, not wanting to see Grimmjow, and headed to the throne room.

When she arrived, she stood in the place that was designated for her with Lani and Lanai at her side. Across the room, Grimmjow sat, surrounded by his fraccion, glaring at her. She glared back until Aizen began to speak.

"Show me what you saw," he said to the raven-haired Espada in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," the Espada replied. He pulled out one of his eyes and crushed it. Everyone in the room closed their eyes and the scene played out before them. An orange-haired soul reaper was trying unsuccessfully to defeat Yammy. He had managed to cut off Yammy's arm though. A dark skinned woman and a man in a green and white striped hat showed up not much later. It ended and everyone opened their eyes.

"I see," Aizen said. Kurono looked over at Grimmjow and he looked pissed.

"You didn't kill him?" he asked angrily. Ulquiorra turned to him.

"He didn't stand a chance against us. I didn't see any reason to waste my time on trash," he answered.

"Trash? Look what he's done to Yammy. Clearly the kid is strong! You should've taken him out when you had the chance," Grimmjow growled.

"I have to agree with Grimmjow," Shawlong said. Aizen looked to Ulquiorra.

"Why _did_ you let him live, Ulquiorra?" their leader asked. "He may rise against us."

"I believe that I can use him in the future," Ulquiorra answered. Aizen dismissed them not long after that. Grimmjow stormed out, his group of fraccion not far behind.

"I'm going to the Human World. I _will_ kill that soul reaper," he growled.

"We'll go with you!" Di Roy exclaimed.

"You don't need to. I can handle it myself."

"I agree with Di Roy," Shawlong said. "You are our king. We will serve you till the end of our days." Grimmjow looked at his fraccion.

"Fine. Just remember, I get to kill him."

"Grimmjow!" The blue-haired man turned when he heard his name. Kurono and her fraccion stood in the hallway behind him. "I'm going, too." He scoffed.

"You'd only get in my way, woman," he replied. She scowled at him.

"No, I wouldn't. Plus you may need more people. I'm sure the other soul reapers know about us by now. They probably have reinforcements already there. One more Espada couldn't hurt," she reasoned. He frowned and let out an angry sigh.

"Whatever. We're leaving now." Kurono turned to Lani and Lanai.

"You two need to stay here. I'll be back soon," she told them.

"But Lady Kurono! We want to go, too!" they whined.

"No. Stay here."

"Okay…" they replied sadly. She left them and followed Grimmjow to the Human World.

* * *

They stepped out of the garganta and Kurono took a deep breath of the cool night air. She scowled.

"I don't like the air here," she mumbled.

"Who cares? Let's find that kid," Grimmjow replied, his insane grin firmly in place. Kurono noticed several strong riatsu signals around the town. Five in particular were quite close to them and one of those was stronger than the other four, although two weren't much weaker.

"I think I found him," she informed the others. Grimmjow's grin widened.

"Good. Now I'm going to have some fun," he replied with an evil laugh.

"Let me go first!" Di Roy said. "I'll leave the orange-haired one alone." He took off and they waited. Soon, they saw a pillar of ice and Di Roy's riatsu disappeared.

"Di Roy's gone," Shawlong said, shocked. Kurono could feel that Grimmjow was getting pumped.

"Let's go kill this soul reaper!" Grimmjow laughed. His laugh sent chills down her spine, but his energy and bloodlust ignited her own. It excited her and she instantly followed him when he sonidoed the way that Di Roy had gone. The others followed, but stayed at a distance. When they reached the spot where Di Roy had been, they noticed threes women and two men. Four out of the five were soul reapers. One woman had reddish-orange hair, one had black, and the other's hair was teal. One man had red hair and tattoos on his face and the other had orange hair that Kurono instantly recognized.

"Finally found you!" Grimmjow called out. The group looked up and their eyes widened. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada."

"I am Kurono, the Undecimo (11th) Espada," Kurono added. Grimmjow glared at her but continued.

"Which of you is the strongest?" he asked.

"Ichigo! Get back!" the raven-haired woman yelled. Grimmjow smirked. He and Kurono moved at the same time, pulling their arms back, and then impaling the small woman through her stomach.

"You're not the strongest," Grimmjow and Kurono said together. They pulled back and Grimmjow turned to Kurono angrily.

"Rukia!" the group yelled. The Espada ignored them.

"Damn it! What the hell happened to 'not getting in my way'?" Kurono was staring at the blood that dripped down her hand. Her red eyes started to glow as she licked her lips.

"Damn it, woman! Snap out of it!" he growled. He shook her by the shoulders and the glow disappeared. She looked up at him like she'd been hypnotized.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo roared as he swung his sword at the Sexta. The blue-haired Espada blocked the blow with his wrist.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, kid," he said. He shoved the soul reaper back. "Show me that bankai." Ichigo glared. Kurono turned her attention to the others. The human girl was trying to heal the one they had called Rukia. The redheaded man was trembling in fury while the teal-haired woman spoke to him softly and held his hand. Kurono moved closer so that she could hear what was being said.

"Renji, Orihime is doing what she can. There are others like the one that Rukia got rid of. We have to fight." Renji nodded.

"Let's take these bastards out, Satomi," he answered. The woman, Satomi, smiled lovingly at him and he kissed her on the forehead. Kurono's brow furrowed. She didn't get why they were being so kind to each other. It was more than camaraderie that was for sure. She watched as they finally noticed her.

"You go ahead, Renji. I'll take care of her," the woman said. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked. She nodded. He left, heading after one of the others.

"You're going to be sorry," Kurono sneered.

"I think I can hold my own just fine," Satomi answered.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"I'm Satomi Hamasaki, 3rd seat of Squad 8 of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Kurono laughed cruelly.

"Not even a lieutenant rank? You must be joking. I don't know much about soul reapers, but I do know that there's no way that you'll defeat me." Satomi drew her sword. "You would need a bankai to even have a chance of _scratching _me."

"Crash upon the shore, Tadahiro!" Satomi yelled. Her blade became wavy and blue, watery riatsu surrounded the blade. "We will take you down and Aizen will not complete his plan!"

"So you say, little soul reaper. But _you_ haven't fought any of us," Kurono smirked. Satomi's eyes narrowed and she charged at the female Espada. Kurono stopped the blade with the palm of her hand. "Told you." She shoved Satomi back and manifested her sword. The two women clashed again and again. Kurono quickly gained the upper hand. Her eyes started to glow as more and more cuts appeared on Satomi's body.

"I will beat you!" Satomi yelled defiantly. The glow in Kurono's eyes intensified as she noticed the blood on her sword. She let out a maniacal laugh that rivaled even Grimmjow's.

"Think again! Die, soul reaper!" she roared. She was about to cut Satomi in half when a familiar and powerful riatsu suddenly appeared. Kurono and Satomi both turned and Satomi gasped.

"Captain Tosen…" she whispered. Kurono rolled her eyes and sonidoed to Grimmjow's side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked Tosen angrily.

"You have attacked the Human World, mobilized six arrancar without permission, five of which are now dead, and none of this was under orders. Lord Aizen is furious and your punishment, as well as Kurono's, will be decided once we return," the former captain replied. A garganta opened and Kurono and Grimmjow started to follow Tosen through it.

"Where are you going? Our fight isn't over, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled after them.

"You fool. That's the only reason you're still alive. Remember my name, kid, and pray that you never hear it again. Because it will be the last thing you hear," he told him. With that, he was gone along with Kurono and Tosen.

* * *

"You are not punishing them, Lord Aizen?" Tosen asked. "At least let me execute them for you."

"Do you have some kind of personal issue with us?" Grimmjow asked, laughing.

"I live to uphold justice. I cannot stand those who sow discord." At that moment, Tosen drew his sword and cut off Grimmjow's left arm, the limb disintegrating in seconds.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow roared. He started to go after Tosen when Aizen's voice stopped him.

"If you attack him, I'll have no reason to let you live." Realizing his situation, he stilled and glared up at Aizen. "Grimmjow, you have lost your rank as the Sexta Espada. But, you will be allowed to continue living. Kurono, I will only warn you once. Do not defy me if you wish to live."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," they replied. Grimmjow glared at Tosen once more and the stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

After leaving the throne room, Kurono sent Lani and Lanai after bandages and headed to Grimmjow's room. As she knocked on the door, her mind wandered back to the soul reapers she had seen earlier. The man was upset and the woman was gentle with him. She tried to calm him and it had made him feel better. She wondered if she should do that with Grimmjow. The door was yanked open and a pissed off, still bleeding Grimmjow stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" he asked. Lani and Lanai showed up with the bandages, bowed, and left. Kurono looked up at him.

"I'm here to bandage your wound," she answered. He glared down at her.

"I don't want or need your pity," he spat. She felt herself getting angry. She remembered the soul reapers and took a deep breath.

"Please. I want to help." He stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and stepping aside to let her in.

"Whatever."

"Thank you." She had him sit on his bed and she sat beside him, first cleaning the wound and then wrapping the bandages around it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Because I'm on your side. If I could kill that bastard Tosen, I would," she answered.

"Oh." She finished wrapping the wound and made sure it was tight.

"I'm sorry that Aizen punished you and not me."

"It doesn't matter. I was the one who was leading. Rank or not, I will kill Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, his hand clenching into a fist. She reached over and placed her hand over his. He looked into her eyes, confused. His brow furrowed and after a while, he turned away. She thought she saw his cheeks flush. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" He turned back to her she saw lust glinting in his eyes.

"Because it makes me want to take you right here and force you to submit to me," he replied, completely serious. Her hand moved up to caress his strong jaw. She kept her movements and words gentle.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked. His hand buried itself in her hair and pulled her toward him. Their lips met in a rough, heated kiss. He pulled away not long after.

"I won't do this now," he replied. "Not until I kill Kurosaki." Kurono stood up angrily.

"That's all you care about? Killing that kid?" she asked. She glared at him and left without giving him a chance to answer.

"Kurono, wait!" he called as he followed her. Her door slammed in his face, ending the conversation.


End file.
